It is well known to package articles in various multiples and with sufficient separation between the articles to prevent undesirable breakage. It is also well known to nest the upstanding handle structure of an article carrier, in various ways, with an adjacent carrier in order to effect economy of shipping space. In the past this has resulted in a carrier width dimension which is too wide for loading into normal sized shipping cases.